Zim the Ripper
by Invader Zim
Summary: WOW! A horror story. You can only guess what it's about...ZIM DA RIPPER LIVES ON!!!!! ^_^;;; R/R PLEASE!
1. Introduction: Jack The Ripper

A/N: This part was done with courtesy from: http://www.casebook.org/index.html

-The Story-

"Jack the Ripper" was the pseudonym given to the unknown killer of a killer of prostitutes in London of the late 1800's. People often thought he was apart of the royal family, or a politician, a person they couldn't mess with. The name originates from a letter written by someone who claimed to be the killer published at the time of the murders.

It is unclear just how many women the Ripper killed. It is generally accepted that he killed five, though some have written that he murdered only four while others say seven or more. The public, press, and even many junior police officers believed that the Ripper was responsible for nine slayings. 

Ripper had sent letters to the Central News agency. One was sent to George Lusk, who was head of a vigilance committee in Whitechapel. Inside was half a human kidney and a letter from someone claiming to be the killer, and that it was part of the kidney he removed from the victim Eddowes. Mostly argued if it really was from Jack. However, Eddowes did suffer from Bright's disease and the description of the kidney does match what a Bright's disease kidney would look like.

Jack the Ripper was never identified...


	2. Prologue

A/N: I got the idea when watching (don't laugh!) The Brady Brunch. Mike mentioned Jack the Ripper, so I studied up on the guy a bit. I found it interesting if- Zim was a killer! (only he wasn't killing prostitutes....and 'stuff')So, enjoy, and read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zim, or any other characters, except Carola, Jones, and this page! Mwahaha! Jack the Ripper belongs to himself, and may Peepi live forever in the great hamster cage in the sky!

-Zim The Ripper-

PROLOGUE

It was a foggy day, in the world of Zim. The thickness surrounded every building, and filled every street. The city was so quiet it seemed empty. No stores were open. Everything was closed. Even every house seemed to be empty. No light could be found anywhere, not even in the sky. 

Two figures walked through the fog. Slowly walked past the houses, the two were the only one's alive for miles away.

"Ya know...," said Jones, biting into his burrito. "All of this fog reminds me of the story of 'Pocahontas'".

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?," said Cat, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well- you know....with the fog, and the.....stuff...."

"Umm...right. What ever you say....," Carola took a bite out of her burrito, and all of the filling spilled onto the ground. She growled, throwing the empty tortilla into a bush. She continued to follow Jones through the fog.

Suddenly, Jones stopped. Carola ran into him, falling onto the cold pavement. Before she could say anything, Jones covered her mouth. He looked around, and uncovered her mouth.

"I thought I heard-!"

Jones was tackled from behind. The dark figure pinned him down to the ground. It took out a long butcher knife, and stroke down onto his head, when Jones caught his arm. He turned his head to look at Carola, as she was stunned, and began to back away.

"Run- NOW!"

Carola didn't even stay to see his face when he was killed. She ran straight into the opposite direction, nonstop. The last words of Jones echoed in her mind, seeing the long knife coming from the killer. She slipped on the pavement, falling on her back. She looked up, before passing out.

------


	3. Chapter One: Pool Of Doom

A/N: Well, I own no copyrighted characters in this part of the story. Except the kid drowning in the pool. Hope you like it! I think it's kind of...corny.....

-Zim the Ripper-

CHAPTER 1: POOL OF DOOM

"Now, tomorrow will be Swimming day- a whole day of _swimming_," said Ms. Bitters. 

"YEA!!! SWIMMIN'!!!!!!" Screamed one kid. She was a new student, who was a little weird. Ms. Bitters glared at her.

"Bring your swimsuits tomorrow- for your lives depend on it." Ms. Bitters pointed to the door. The class left the class, leaving Dib and Zim behind. 

"You know Zim- I'm not even going to tell you what a pool is," grinned Dib. He picked up his backpack, and left. Zim growled, got up, and left.

"Dib- stupid earth monkey. Thinks he can outsmart the great Zim!!!!!!! I will find out about these swimsuits and this....._pool._" Zim walked out of the school. 

-----

Dib walked into the living room, and sat next to Gaz. He took the remote, and began flipping channels. 

"Dib- I am on the last level of this game. The VERY last level. If by any chance I loose due to your actions- you die. And you die painfully. VERY painfully."

Dib scooted away from Gaz, turning to the news channel.

"The lives and buildings lost from the attack of Ultra-Peepi a few weeks ago are being re-constructed! But the top story tonight is the recent murder's sprouting everywhere! Back to you, Lynda."

The report Lynda looked uncomfortably at the camera.

She kept glancing behind her, as if someone's watching.

"Just last night, Chunk Fester, child going to Skool, was killed in an unexplained homicide. His body was found hanging on a pole outside of his home-" Lynda screamed. the television went static. 

Dib tried to change the channel. Nothing. He stared at the snowy screen. 

"Gaz, didn't you find that rather--"

"NOOO!!!"

Gaz screamed. The words "Game Over" scrolled onto the screen of her Gameslave. She opened an eye, and looked at Dib. He laughed nervously, and got up. Gaz became still. Her eye's turned an evil red.

"Umm, Gaz? Are you O.K.?"

Gaz was not O.K.

-----

Zim waited outside. Gir sat beside him, bouncing a rubber pig toy. Zim searched the skies, still waiting.

"Arroz Frito Pollo!" screamed Gir in pleasure. Zim looked at him oddly, not knowing his mentally challenged "helper" knew Spanish. 

"Gir, it should be here any-" Zim was cut off when he was hit with a very large package. The impact caused him to fly back into the house, and strait through a wall into the kitchen. Gir screamed once again, running into the kitchen after Zim.

Zim slowly heaved the box off of him. He grinned evilly, and got up. Looking down onto the box, he motioned Gir to come closer. 

"GIR! Get the-" He cringed at the word. "the HUMAN dictionary..."

Gir hopped off madly, and came back a few seconds later with a copy of Webster's Dictionary. 

Zim grabbed it, and turned to the 'S' section. 

"Sacred cow....sacrosanct...sadhe...sadomasochism..." Zim went on. Gir began to dance like a monkey.

"swimming....SWIMMING POOL!!!!" Zim read the definition:

"See swim"

Zim growled, when Gir tapped him on the shoulder.

"Master!" Gir ran over to the television set, twisting a knob on the wall. It came to live, noise booming out from it's center:

"Jim!! Lydia is drowning!"

"Jim" ran out into bay. A group of pointed fins circled the screaming Lydia. Jim swims out, get's Lydia out, and drops her onto the shore.

"Oh Jim-!"

Gir quickly turned the knob, and laughed nervously.

"The next part is bad!"

-----

Dib cringed, tossing the piece of cloth behind his back, creating a sling. He dabbed his even-more-swollen eye with a cotton ball covered in achohal. He slowly walked out of the bathroom, making sure Gaz was no where near by. 

He looked outside the window at the full moon. What had happened to that reporter? Why had she screamed? Who is the killer? Why am I looking into a camera?

Dib walked away, unanswered, of coarse.

-----

Zim cringed.

"This...pool..." he said. "Is filled with...WATER?!?" He screamed. He then grinned.

"I will coat myself with glue tommorow morning- but NOW....."

Zim visiously ripped up the package. Gir jumped happily, looking at the weird contraption.

"GIR! Look in awe- at the Acru-

"WHAT IS IT?!?"

"The Acru-"

"WHAT-IS-IT?!?"

Zim growled, glaring at Gir.

"THE ACRULATOR! A machine that can cover over 30,000 acres of land with a steel cage! Yes..."

Gir giggled, running around the Acrulater. Zim lowered an eye, and began to walk out the front door.

"Master!" said Gir, in a worried tone. "Where are you going?!?"

"To the pool, Gir. To the pool."

-----

The bushes rustled. Zim snapped his head toward them, swearing he saw something dart out of them, and disappear.

Zim looked up at the diving board, at the bulb that would indicate the Acrulater was working. He turned around happily, then began to scream. 

He slipped onto the hard tiled-floor. Lifting up slowly, he hoped he didn't slip in what he though he did....

He did.

Zim pulled up the blood to his face, inspecting it. His eye's widened, as someone touched his shoulder.

He ran. He ran, nonstop, through the streets, bushes, right to his front door. Slamming the door when he got inside, he looked at Gir.

"...what?"

"M.....m....MASTER!!!!!" Gir screamed, backing up into the wall in fear. "Your BLEEDING!!!"

-----

THE NEXT DAY

----

The class stood around the pool, waiting for Ms. Bitters to arrive. Zim yelped as someone popped his swim shorts. He turned around, growling.

"Where is that Dib human..." Zim scanned the area. No Dib. This could be bad. Real bad. 

Zim checked his pocket to make sure his Acrulater controller was there.

Dib stepped out into the pool room. Zim's eye's widened. If the alien-patterned swim shorts weren't noticeable enough, what were printed on them would make the perfect Kodiak picture. Dib glared at Zim. Before he could say anything else, Ms. Bitters broke in. 

"To prevent heat strokes, whiplash, and _MISERY_," Bitters added with malice. "The school board has yet another program, that believe will be more..._beneficial_ than the Peepi project a few weeks ago." She looked at the glistening pool, sneered, and walked away. 

"Pool- to our.....selves? PARTY!!!!!!!!!," yelled the new kid, jumping into the pool. She screamed, splashing her arms around wildly in the water.

"I can't swim!!!"

Everyone ignored her cries. The class walked around the pool, making sure no poisonous substances where in it that would boil their skin, or something else that would result them to have a horrible death.

Zim grinned, putting his plan to action. He took out the Acrulator controller. He pressed the button, the edge of the diving board glowing. He laughed menacingly, waiting for his plan to work. He waited. And waited. And waited some more. 

Zim banged his head on the metal ladder leading up to the board. 

"Why isn't it WORKING?!?"

-----

Gir bit into his taco happily, watching the monkey on television. He tossed wires in the air, dancing around, glorifying the drizzle of....wires. 

----

Dib swam in circles, bored. He looked down to see something way at the bottom of the pool. Cocking an eye in wonder, he swam into the depths of the pool. He noticed how the water got thicker and thicker, and turned strange colors. He finally caught up to the object.

He grasped it with his hands, struggling to see what it is. A long, stick-like part dangled from it. He looked at it harder. His eye's widened. He swam back to the surface, screaming bubbles.

He saw a human head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WOW! The suspense is suspence-y! I hope you liked the first chapter ^_^...


End file.
